Media Appearances
General File:16 Feb 1999 - Channel 4 with Ali G|16 Febuary 1999 - Channel 4 with Ali G File:28 Mar 2014 - Chat Politics|28 March 2014 - Chat Politics File:26 Jul 2017 - The Day|26 July 2017 - The Day File:6 September 2017, Abortion and Same-Sex Marriage|6 September 2017, Abortion and Same-Sex Marriage File:10 Nov 2017 - BBC Hardtalk|10 November 2017 - BBC Hardtalk File:10 Mar 2018 - RAW Interview|10 March 2018 - RAW Interview Daily Politics Have I Got News for You File:Have I Got News for You - Series 50 Episode 07|20 November 2015, Series 50 Episode 7 File:Have I Got News for You Series 52 episode 9|9 December 2016- Series 52 episode 9 Other appearances *Series 45 episode 8 - 24 May 2013 *Seried 47 episode 7 - 16 May 2014 Newsnight Parliamentary Speeches File:7 Jun 2010 - Maiden speech|7 June 2010 - Maiden speech Prime Minister's Questions File:6 December 2016, Red lines turning pink|6 December 2016, Red lines turning pink Question Time File:20 October 2011 - Question Time|20 October 2011 - Question Time File:27 September 2012 - Question Time|27 September 2012 - Question Time File:Question Time- 17 Dec 2015 - Question Time|17 December 2015 - Question Time File:22nd September 2016-22 Sep 2016 - Question Time. -BBCQT|22 September 2016 - Question Time File:Question Time- 16 Mar 2017 - Question Time|16 March 2017 - Question Time File:Question Time- 6 Jul 2017 - Question Time|6 July 2017 - Question Time File:Question Time- 26 Oct 2017 - Question Time|26 October 2017 - Question Time Radio See also The Moggcast and Ring Rees-Mogg File:Jacob Rees-Mogg BBC Radio Interview (13 September 1981)|13 September 1981, BBC Radio Interview File:20 Jun 2016 - RAW Radio Warwick|20 June 2016 - RAW Radio Warwick News Channels Channel 4 News File:8 November 2012, Child abuse cover-ups|8 November 2012, Child abuse cover-ups File:24 February 2014, Why do you like Labour?|24 February 2014, Why do you like Labour? File:25 February 2014, Jacob-Rees Mogg in South Shields|25 February 2014, Jacob-Rees Mogg in South Shields File:27 February 204, North South Debate - The Best Bits|27 February 204, North/South Debate - The Best Bits File:2 June 2014, Scottish independence|2 June 2014, Scottish independence File:4 June 2014, Scottish Independence|4 June 2014, Scottish Independence File:28 July 2014, Fracking Debacle - Jacob Rees-Mogg and Tina Rothery|28 July 2014, Fracking Debacle - Jacob Rees-Mogg and Tina Rothery File:20 October 2014, Jacob Rees-Mogg in Germany|20 October 2014, Jacob Rees-Mogg in Germany File:21 October 2014, Jacob Rees-Mogg visits Oktoberfest|21 October 2014, Jacob Rees-Mogg visits Oktoberfest File:10 September 2015, Jacob-Rees Mogg shows Jess Phillips around his constituency|10 September 2015, Jacob-Rees Mogg shows Jess Phillips around his constituency File:23 May 2016, Brexit Jess Phillips and Jacob Rees-Mogg|23 May 2016, Brexit Jess Phillips and Jacob Rees-Mogg File:8 November 2017, Patel's Resignation|8 November 2017, Patel's Resignation File:13 June 2017 - Channel 4 with Jon Snow|13 June 2017 - Channel 4 with Jon Snow File:17 November 2017, Brexit Principle or Party|17 November 2017, Brexit: Principle or Party File:28 February 2018, Jeremy Corbyn Voted against the Good Friday Agreement|28 February 2018, Jeremy Corbyn Voted against the Good Friday Agreement File:24 April 2018, Windrush Scandal Debate|24 April 2018, Windrush Scandal Debate Sky News File:12 February 2017 - MPTV with Jess Phillips and Jacob Rees-Mogg|12 February 2017 - MPTV with Jess Phillips File:24 February 2017 - Sky News with Lisa Nandy|24 February 2017 - Sky News with Lisa Nand File:30 March 2017 - Sky News|30 March 2017 - Sky News File:20 June 2017 - Sky News|20 June 2017 - Sky News with Vince Cable File:13 July 2017 - Sky News|13 July 2017 - Sky News with Ian King File:20 July 2017 - Sky News|20 July 2017 - Sky News File:23 July 2017 - Sky News with Jess Phillips|23 July 2017 - Sky News with Jess Phillip File:19 September 2017 - Sky News|19 September 2017 - Sky News File:14 November 2017 - Sky News with Ian King|14 November 2017 - Sky News with Ian King File:25 January 2018 - Sky News with Faisal Islam|25 January 2018 - Sky News with Faisal Islam File:30 January 2018 - SKy News|30 January 2018 - Sky News File:3 February 2018 - Sky News|3 February 2018 - Sky News File:8 February 2018 - Sky News with Faisal Islam|8 February 2018 - Sky News with Faisal Islam File:5 May 2018 - Sky News with Kay Burley|5 May 2018 - Sky News with Kay Burley Parodies File:Sam Delaney's News Thing|News Thing File:Sam Delaney's News Thing 2|The Dirty Dossier File:Sam Delaney's News Thing - Brexit| Brexit File:Jacob Rees-Mogg on Brexit - News Thing|Brexit File:Jacob Rees-Mogg dishes cabinet dirt - News Thing|Cabinet Dirt File:Jacob Rees Mogg's Easter Message - News Thing| Easter Message File:Jacob Rees-Mogg has his say on spying Russians - News Thing|Spying Russians